What do I do
by Star wars makeover
Summary: Kira thinks shes walking down the streets of Reefside but where is she really
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where the hell am I?**

Kira Ford walked along the streets of Reefside casually. People were talking about the latest power ranger fight and she found it incredibly funny.

"The yellow one cant fight as good as the rest" a boys voice caught Kira's attention and she turned to see two boys that she had never seen before standing next to her. A fat one and a skinny one, the skinny one had spoken.

"Excuse me" Kira said to them angrily taking in their clothes. They were dressed like punks and they looked about her age.

"Who are you" sneered the skinny boy and Kira scowled.

"Kira Ford, from Reefside High"

"All the way in Reefside" the fat one raised his eyebrows and Kira rolled her eyes. _These people are_ _out of their minds, I'm in Reefside right now_

She walked away from them and came across a lake. _We don't have a lake like this in Reefside!_ She looked around wildly and saw two teenagers making their way away from the lake. She ran up to them, confused out of her mind.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to Hayley's cyber café from here" she asked them as she looked them up and down.

The girl had shoulder length brown hair pulled back into pigtails and was holding the boys hand. She was dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt. The boy next to her had a mullet. Wow, this guy is really out of the century He was wearing green sweatpants and a green muscle shirt.

"Um…Kimberly, do we have a place named the cyber café in Angel grove" the guy asked and the girl shook her head.

"No Tommy, we don't"

"Angel grove?" Kira looked at them confused more than she already was.

"Yea, we're in Angel Grove, what's your name" Tommy asked. _Is this girl alright?_

"I'm Kira and I'm from reefside. I swear that I was in Reefside 5 minutes ago" Kira answered, _This is way past freaky now!_ Suddenly she heard a little tone and Tommy and Kimberly stepped back.

"Um…we have to go" Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand and dragged her into the trees. She followed them silently and started at what she saw. Tommy and Kimberly had teleported away in a flash of green and pink light.

_This is impossible, unless Mesagog and his white ranger made two new rangers named Tommy and Kimberly_ Kira looked up at where they had disappeared and sighed _Oh great, more enemies_

"Ahhh, little girl, run" a woman ran past Kira and scared the girl out of her wits. Kira turned and fell. She looked up and felt her heart stop. A monster was fighting in the park and she could have sworn that 6 rangers were fighting it. _The pink, green and, is that yellow? Well they must be_ _fighting Ethan and Dr O while Conner is fighting the monster_ To Kira, that seemed like the most logical suggestion. _I'd better go help_

"Dino thunder, power up, HA" Kira morphed and ran down to the fight. She went to help Conner.  
"Need some help Conner" she asked as she kicked the monster.

"Conner?" the red ranger sounded genuinely confused "what are you talking bout Trini?"

"Trini!" repeated Kira and her eyes widened beneath her helmet.

"Trini, this is no time to be playing…what" the red ranger had noticed the other yellow ranger on the other side of the fight. He looked between the other one and Kira and gasped.

"Who are you?" he asked Kira noticing the dino thunder symbol.

"I'm…arg" Kira tossed to the ground and the monster stabbed her with his sword. She blacked out and didn't see the rest of the fight.

* * *

Kira woke up on a cot. _thank god it was a dream_. she sat up and her eyes widened. She was in a sort of electrical room. It was brightly lit and 6 other rangers stood around her looking at her. With a start, she reliesd that she was still in her ranger costume. 

"Good, you're awake" The green rangers said to her.

"You can't have my gem" Kira scrambled back and fell of the cot.

"Your gem?" the yellow ranger asked.

"Yea, my power" Kira whimpered standing up and facing the rangers.

"Power down" the red one said and suddenly all the rangers, including Kira, were back in their human forms.

"Arg" Kira jumped away from them and suddenly reliesd that she would lose if she had to fight against them. She finally looked at them correctly and reliesd that two of them were Tommy and Kimberly.

"Hey, you're that girl from the lake, Kira right?" asked Kimberly and Kira nodded confused.

"Lets start with introductions and then we'll figure out why she's here" the guy in red said "I'm Jason Scott"

"Billy Cranston" the blonde boy dressed in blue nodded his head.

"Trini Kwan" the girl with straight black hair put in.

"Zack Taylor" the black kid said.

"Kimberly Hart" Kimberly smiled at the terrified girl in front of her.

"Tommy Oliver" Tommy looked Kira up and down.

Kira jumped at the name Oliver. _It can't be, no, not my science teacher as a…hot teenager_ she grimaced at the thought. _It's not possible anyway_

"Who are you" asked Jason and she looked up at him.

"Kira Ford" she mumbled and he nodded.

"Are you on Rita's side?"

"Who's side?"

"Rita Repulsa's side" Jason looked utterly confused here. _This girl doesn't know about Rita_

"Never heard of her" _Is this guy for real?_

"Lord Zedd?" _she's got to have heard of Zedd_

"Who?" _This guys weird_

"Now I'm confused, are you on our side or theirs" Trini looked at her in confusion.

"I don't know which side is which" _I am not happy; I wanna get back to Conner_

"We're the good side, Rita is the bad side" Tommy said patiently.

"I'm normally on the good side" Kira told them and Kimberly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, cause if you were on the badside, we'd have to kick your ass"

"Um...i just gotta make a call" Kira pulled out her mobile and found the number.

"Hello" Dr O picked up the phone.

"Um...hi Dr O, i'm sorta in a problem" Kira said, well aware of the other teens eyes on her.

"Is it Mesogog?" (A.N. In this story the teenage Tommy will be called Tommy, the other Dr O)

"Um..not exactly"

"What is it" Dr O sounded confused.

"Um...well i was casually walking down the streets of Reefside" Kira paused and Jason yelled something.

"Look Kira, we have explained that this is Angel Grove, NOT reefside"

"Who was that?" Dr O sounded even more confused.

"I dunno, thats what I'm in a problem about. They're saying that they are power rangers but i'm sure that we're the only ones" this got Dr O's full attention.

"More power rangers?"

"Um...yea" Kira sounded hesitant.

"What are their names?"

"Um...GUYS, what are your names"

"Theres something called secrecy." Tommy yelled back and Kira sighed annoyed.

"Its alright, Dr O's my mentor"

"Oh, ok...um...let me speak to him" Tommy grabbed the phone and spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"Hi" Dr O's eyes widened at the voice of himself.

"Well, me and my friends were fighting and monster and Kira suddenly appeared and everyone though she was our yellow ranger Trini but..." Tommy was cut of by a gasp from Dr O.

"Did you say Trini" Dr O asked in panic.

"Oh yea, i needa tell you our names. Ok um...my friends names are Jason Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart and I am Tommy Oliver"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Tommy what?' Dr O demanded and Tommy sighed.

'Is there something with you guys and a hearing problem?'

'No, I-I heard'

'Good, but now we don't know what to do with you girlfriend!'

Kira walked up to him and punched him hard on the head 'Eeeww'

'Sorry!' Tommy scampered away from her dropping the phone. Kira fished it back up and put it to her ear.

'See what I-' Kira paused.

'The number you have called does not exist. Please check that the number is correct' Kira stared at the phone in horror _Oh great, what now?_

'Uh Kira, we have to get to school, can you wait around here?' Kimberly said hesitantly and Kira glared.

'I'm coming with you. I'm a visitor from Reefside'

'What?' Zack looked confused but Trini was quick to agree with Kira.

'She's right. We don't know how long she's gonna be here and she needs to go to school'

'How long she's going to be here' Kimberly repeated in horror 'she can't stay here for ever'

'Just until you get it all sorted out rangers' Zordon broke in and Kira stared at him, noticing him for the first time.

'Head-Tube-What-I-There-Head-In-Tube' Kira babbled and Kimberly gave an exasperated sigh.

'We've already figured that out, common, we're gonna be late' Kimberly stalked off.

Kira was scared. She was going to a school that she wasn't even meant to be old enough to go to yet.

'Kimberly, she'll have to go with you to your classes' Trini decided.

'What?' Kimberly demanded in disbelief 'why can't she go with you'

'Because I'm in the top classes and you're in the average ones'

Kimberly growled 'Common' at Kira and stormed off, Kira close behind.

Kira attended every one of Kimberly's classes and Kimberly seemed to be loosening up towards her a bit. The teachers had accepted that she was a guest and let her attend classes.

The two half-brains she had met first were also in all of Kimberly's classes. They, being half-brains did not remember her.

Kira wanted to go home

**Yes it's short! So what are you gonna do about it? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


End file.
